1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box locking device and more particularly pertains to engaging rails of a truck bed for securing a tool box thereto with a tool box locking device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tool box mounts is known in the prior art. More specifically, tool box mounts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a tool box in a truck bed are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,306 to Palmisano discloses a tool compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,961 to Brown discloses a tool box mount for pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 275,275 to Stapp discloses the ornamental design for a roller suspended tool box for pickup trucks or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,358 to Payne et al. discloses an integral storage container for pick-up truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,519 to Farmer, Jr. discloses an assemblable tool box for a pickup truck.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tool box locking device for engaging rails of a truck bed for securing a tool box thereto.
In this respect, the tool box locking device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of engaging rails of a truck bed for securing a tool box thereto.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved tool box locking device which can be used for engaging rails of a truck bed for securing a tool box thereto. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.